La Bonne Personne
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Harry est en quatrième année, il est choisi comme champion pour la coupe de feu mais il est accusé de tricherie par tous, même ses amis. Seul une personne, un élève croit en lui.


Harry Potter avait été choisi comme 4éme champion au Tournois des Trois Sorcier par la coupe de feu. Tout l'école l'avait accusé de tricherie, comme il n'avait pas l'âge requis pour participer. Il s'était fait lyncher par toute l'école et les Serpentard avaient été encore plus cruel. A présent, ils se baladaient tous avec un Badge « A BAS POTTER » écrit dessus. Tous le persécutait, même ceux qu'ils se disaient avant que son nom sorte de la coupe, ses meilleurs amis et ses amis.

Ce que Potter ne savait pas, c'était qu'un certain Serpentard blond le croyait malgré ce qu'on pouvait lire chaque jour sur sa robe, sur le badge qu'il portait. En vérité, le blond soutenait Harry bien plus que Cédric. Draco Malfoy, car c'était bien lui, était sûr de l'innocence de Potter, mais il ne l'avouerait pas... il était bien trop fier pour ça. Il avait remarqué que même ses amis l'avait rejeté. Il se sentait mal pour lui mais ne disait rien, il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour Harry que de mauvaises choses pour le nuire. S'il essayait de l'aider, son père le déshéritera et le chassera ou alors le soumettra à L'imperium ou encore, lui lancera des Doloris bien sentie. Draco utilisait tout son self contrôle pour éviter de tabasser tout les trou du cul qui s'en prenaient à Potter.

Cette nuit-là, Potter n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se sentait mal dans son dortoir. La semaine précédente, il avait retrouvé son matelas sous la douche allumé, le matelas trempé. Après cela, d'autres choses comme ça c'était produite. Même les Griffondord portait les badges « A BAS POTTER » et ils lui faisaient encore plus de vacheries que les autres maisons. La veille, il avait retrouvé son devoir de Potion dans le lac noir quand il était revenu du terrain de Quidittch. Il s'était un peu entraîné seul. Ce soir-là, quand il était revenu, rien n'avait été touché mais ses compagnons de maisons l'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils avaient chacun un couteau ou n'importe qu'elle lame et l'avaient agressé à coup de coupures. Après leurs méfait, fait, ils avaient jeté Harry sous la douche glacé. Le jeune homme avait laissé le sang couler et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était resté une heure sous la douche très glacé. Au bout de cet heure, il était sorti, tout tremblotant et s'était changé. Il ne dormait toujours pas, les souvenirs de ces soirées trop présente dans sa mémoire. Il décida à se lever, il ferma sa malle où il avait entassé toute ses affaires et sortit de la maison des Griffons. Il marcha dans les couloirs, sa malle à la main et alla dans une salle spécial qu'il avait trouvé depuis peu. Elle s'appelait la salle sur demande. Il entra dans la salle qui était à la hauteur de ses attentes et y déposé ses affaires. Cette pièce était à présent sa chambre. Mais hélas, même dans cette nouvelle chambre, sans personne avec lui, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Harry décida de sortir et alla devant le lac noir, à l'extérieur du château.

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur les fesses, en position assise devant le lac et le contempla. Il repensait à ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis l'annonce de sa participation. Les grasses que tous lui avaient faites. Les seuls personnes qui le croyait été Dumbledore, Sirius et Maugrey. Il était tellement pris dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne vit pas qu'une personne s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Potty, tu veux que je te retire des points pour ballades nocturne ? hmm Combien t'enlever... ?

- ...

- Bon sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard ?

- ...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Malfoy consentit à tourner la tête et regarder sa Némésis. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Le visage de Potter était pleins de cicatrices. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Potter ne réagissait toujours pas à la présence de Draco. Ce dernier décida donc, de faire remarquer sa présence. Il prit les épaules de Harry et le secoua. Celui-ci sursauta violemment et cligna des yeux.

- M-Malfoy ?

- Petit Pote Potty...c'est quoi ces cicatrices ? t'as décidé que t'en avais pas assez d'une et tu t'en aies refait d'autres ?

- ...débile...

- Hein ?

- T'es vraiment débile !

- D'où tu me traites de débile ? gueula Draco, les yeux méchant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'aurais fait de nouvelles cicatrices ? tu crois que celle que je porte déjà n'est pas assez contraignante ? J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE TOUT CA ! Personne ne comprend qu'avoir débarrassé (pour un certain temps...) Voldy du monde des sorciers ne rend pas heureux... pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'un poids sur mes épaules...pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je dis que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ?

Potter s'arrêta de parler...sa colère et sa tristesse en plus de la Trahison, lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes. Au début, il avait pensé qu'après l'épreuve des dragon ça allait passer mais c'était devenu pire. Draco le regardait étrangement. Son Potter n'allait pas bien du tout. Sur le coup, il voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé à la tour des Griffons pour qu'il soit aussi blessée de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

- Désolé, Malfoy...de t'avoir crié dessus.

Le petit brun se releva et se prépara à partir quand, une main agrippa son poignet et le força à se ré-asseoir.

- Tu ... Tu n'es pas bien par rapport à ce que te dise les gens ? même ceux qui étaient tes amis ?

- Hm...je n'ai plus personne, maintenant.

- Pff...Evite de compter toujours sur les gens pour t'aider...ça t'aidera sûrement.

- Je sais...

- Sinon, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

- ...

- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

- Désolé, Malfoy...je ne veux pas créer plus d'ennui...

- Pas grave. Tu sais...arrête de te tracasser pour les autres. Ils se disaient tes amis mais ils te traîte mal...aussi mal qu'un Serpentard envers un Poussouffle. Ce ne sont pas des vrais amis, pas vrai ?

- Tu as raison...

- Quoique tu fasses, tu auras des remarques désobligeante...alors, ne les écoute plus.

- Merci.

Harry fit un doux sourire à Malfoy, content et touché par les mots de son Némésis. Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un de bien derrière le masque de froideur. Il allait chérir ses mots encourageant, même s'ils venaient de son meilleur ennemi.

- Mais...tu me crois ? pourtant, c'est toi qui a fait passer ces badges...

- Je te crois mais...j'ai une réputation à tenir aussi, de plus mon père serait fou de rage s'il savait que en vérité je te soutiens...

- Merci Malfoy. Ton père a de grande attente pour toi. Dans un sens, on se ressemble

- Hein ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?

- Le monde sorcier a des attentes à mon égare...tuer Voldy, par exemple.

- Il n'est pas déjà mort, lui ?

- Non...il est bel et bien vivant, quelque part. La première année, il avait voulu s'emparer de la pierre philosophale pour être immortel.

- Ce n'était sûrement que...

- Mon imagination ? Non. Il est vivant et il va sûrement revenir cette année...j'en ai fait le rêve, il parlait de son plan...

Harry sourit tristement, il allait encore passé pour un fou. Malfoy allait s'éloigner de lui...le seul élève qui le croit. Mais Draco n'en fit rien et à la place, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Potter, le serrant dans ses bras, mettant au placard ses principes Malfoyennes. Bien que surpris, le petit brun se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bien-être. Ils restèrent ainsi , dans les bras de l'autre, pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Une bonne demi-heure après, ils se séparèrent, se levèrent et regagnèrent le château, décidant sur un commun accord de garder cette soirée secret. Draco retourna dans sa chambre de préfet et Harry la salle sur demande. Potter se coucha dans le lit et s'endormit bien plus reposé que ces derniers jours, voir ces dernières semaines.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour de la seconde tâche. Le jeune Potter s'était réveillé, s'habilla d'une combinaison de plongée, prit la plante qu'il l'aidera dans sa tâche et alla devant le lac Noir. Toute l'école et les camarades de Fleur et Krum étaient déjà là, à acclamer les champions. Enfin, les trois champions, personne n'acclamerait Harry. Le petit brun chercha tout de même Malfoy des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Potter regardait, à présent, l'eau. Il savait que cette épreuve n'allait pas se passer sans danger, une chose qu'il lui était précieuse lui avait été dérobé et il devait la retrouver. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait été volé puisqu'il n'avait plus rien de précieux...mise à part sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. Un coup de sifflet retentit, Potter mangea la plante, la Branchiflore et sauta dans l'eau. Peu à peu, il se transforma. Il avait à préssnt des palmes à ses pieds et ses mains et il pouvait maintenant respirer sous l'eau. Le jeune homme se déplaça sous l'eau et après une bonne demi-heure, non sans se battre contre les sirènes, arriva devant quatre personne qui était attaché sous l'eau. Il vit une petite fille d'à peine 8 ans, Cho Chang, sans doute pour Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger...son ex-meilleure amie et Draco Malfoy. Sur le coup, il ne savait que faire, Draco ou Hermione ?

Potter ne savait qui choisir, Hermione ou Malfoy ? Sa sois-disant meilleure qui lui tournait le dos depuis le début du championnat ou Malfoy qui l'avait réconforté la veille ? De loin, il entendit l'abandon de Fleur et après cela, Viktor arriva et prit Hermione, suivit de Diggory qui prit Cho. Le jeune Potter n'hésita plus et décida de libérer les deux derniers prisonniers. Il détacha la petite fille et la fit remontait à la surface avant d'attraper sa Némésis et de remonter à la surface avec lui. Il attrapa la fillette au passage et remonta rapidement. Arrivé en haut, la tête en dehors de l'eau, il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La petite fille pleura doucement, ayant peur. Harry la serra contre lui pour la rassuré et décida de ramener les deux prisonniers au bord. En nageant, il remarqua que Draco ne se réveillait pas. Potter tint fort contre lui le jeune Malfoy et rendit la petite fille à Fleur qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Harry, qui était sorti de l'eau, attrapa plusieurs serviettes de bains et entreprit de sécher le blond avec des gestes doux. La foule le regardait faire, des questions pleins la tête. Tous connaissait la chanson qui venait de l'œuf d'or. Malfoy est la chose la plus importante à Potter ? alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ?

Harry attrapa sa cape, qu'il avait laissé là et l'enroula autour de Draco. Il souleva son ennemi et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle sur demande, bien au chaud. Alors que le brun s'éloignait, il ne vit pas un roux qui le regardait d'un air mauvais, Ron Weasley était jaloux et scandalisé...il pensait être la personne que Harry affectionnait particulièrement mais non, c'était Malfoy qui avait cette place. Il n'allait jamais leurs pardonner de cet affront. A côté de lui, sa soeur, Ginny Weasley était à peu près dans le même état, bouillant de jalousie. Elle voulait que Harry la choisisse, elle...et elle ferait tout pour ça... Hermione voyait son autre meilleur ami et la sœur de ce dernier bouillir, elle était prête à parier qu'ils préparaient quelque chose contre Harry et elle était déterminé de le défendre. Depuis le début, elle essayait de le défendre mais à chaque fois, il l'enfermait quelque part...comme la vieille, elle avait appris qu'ils voulait l'agresser et avait essayer de les arrêter mais ils l'avaient enfermé dans une pièce qu'ils avaient découvert, dans la tour des griffons.

De son côté, Potter était arrivé dans la salle sur demande, sa chambre. Il posa délicatement Malfoy dans son lit et le recouvrit directement. Le petit brun alla se déshabiller avant de revenir près de Draco et commença à le déshabiller pour qu'il ne reste pas dans ses habits trempés. Une fois tout les deux en boxer, Potter entra dans son lit, prit Malfoy, bien décidé à lui communiquer sa chaleur, dans ses bras. Le jeune Potter s'endormit, réconforté de savoir son blond entre ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco se réveilla doucement, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il aimait l'odeur de la personne qui avait autour de lui, des bras protecteurs.

L'odeur d'une personne ?

Des bras Protecteurs ?

Malfoy sursauta brusquement et regarda la personne qui était avec lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui était contre lui, Potter. Il paniqua un peu, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le blond paniqua encore un peu plus en voyant qu'ils étaient tout les deux pratiquement nu. Il tenta de s'extirper des bras chaud de son brun mais ce dernier le tint fermement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blondinet vit le Balafré papillonner des yeux et pour finir, il les ouvrit complètement. Le blond se dit à ce moment, que son Potter était vraiment beau, mignon et adorable. Il se reprit et demanda.

- Potty, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je ne me souviens de rien.

Le dit Potty soupira mais raconta quand même avec des mots brefs.

- Tu étais ma seconde épreuve...tu étais attaché au fond de l'eau, au fond du lac noir.

- QUOI ?

- Calme-toi, tu es sensé être, je cite « ce qui m'est le plus précieux » c'était donc à moi de te libérer pour la seconde tâche.

- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Malfoy.

- Pff...Bon, pour la deuxième tâche, je devais aller dans l'eau chercher la personne qui m'est le plus chère, dans le temps imparti d'une heure. Quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai trouvé avec Hermione, Cho et une gamine. Je savais que Cho était pour Cedric et la gosse pour Fleur mais cette dernière a abandonné. Krum est arrivé et a pris Hermione, Cedric a pris Cho alors, je vous libéré toi et la petite fille. Mais quand tu es remonté à la surface, tu ne t'es pas réveillé comme les autres, alors je t'ai ramené ici. Pour te réchauffer.

Durant toute la durée de l'explication, Harry avait pris une jolie teinte rouge. Le blond le remarqua et fit un sourire en coin.

- Oh~donc, si j'ai bien compris...tu tiens énormément à moi. Dit le Serpentard en approchant doucement son visage de celui du brun qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une Tomate bien mûre.

- Oui...

Le blond s'approcha encore plus du Griffondord, avec un sourire en coin. Il était heureux d'être celui que Harry aimait le plus. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand il attrapa la nuque du plus petit et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baisé passionné. Il l'embrassa avec amour, remuant ses lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco décolla sa bouche et murmura doucement.

- Il se trouve que...je tiens moi aussi énormément à toi.

Il joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa de tout son soul. Le petit brun passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de son blond, approfondissant le baisé. Le jeune Malfoy coucha tendrement Harry dans le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Il caressa avec tendresse le corps sous lui. Redessinant du bout des doigts les pectoraux de Potter. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement à ce contact et décida d'explorer le corps au dessus de lui, à son tour. Tremblant, il caressa doucement le torse avant de passer ses mains dans le dos de sa Némésis et de lui caresser avec douceur. Harry trouvait que la peau de Draco était incroyablement douce, cela l'émerveilla. Leurs mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuse, caressant la peau de l'autre à loisir.

Le plus grand laissa sa bouche glisser le long de son cou. Il lui suça, lui mordit la peau du coup, laissant un joli suçon. Malfoy aimait le goût de la peau sucré de son brun...il allait bien s'amuser avec ce corps qu'il désirait. A ce moment, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en passer et qu'il éloignerait tout les insectes qui lui tournerait autour. Harry Potter était à lui. Il n'avait pas encore découvert tout son corps mais la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Draco descendit encore sa bouche et vint taquiner les tétons durcit de son brun. Il en prit un en bouche pendant qu'il pinçait l'autre de ses doigts. Il fit monter une nouvelle vague de plaisir en lui, voulant l'exciter au maximum. Harry, lui, gémissait de plus en plus mais ses mains ne restèrent pas pour autant inactive et il caressa doucement les fesses fermes du blond, les pinça des fois de temps en temps, ce qui fit à Draco d'appuyer un peu sur son bassin pour que leur corps soient plus collé encore. Le plus petit sourit doucement en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, son blond bandait...et pas qu'un peu. Le Survivant remua un peu les hanche, les faisant rencontrer la virilité de son aristo. Ce dernier, descendit encore sa bouche, embrassant le corps de son brun. Il arriva rapidement au nombril. Il mit sa langue dans le petit enfoncement et la bougea légèrement, faisant intensifier les gémissements de Potter. Celui-ci, passa ses mains, doucement, sous le boxer de Malfoy, lui toucha vraiment les fesses. Il fit glisser ses mains, lentement, par le devant, jusqu'à la queue de son blond. Harry prit dans sa main, fermement, l'entre-jambe de Malfoy et commença à le branler avec douceur, pour commencer puis plus sauvagement.

Draco gémissait, son brun avait vraiment des doigts de fée. Il lui faisait du bien mais il voulu plus aussi. Il ne disait rien, refusant de s'abaisser à lui demander, il avait sa fierté tout de même. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, sur le matelas. Il vit Harry se mettre sur lui et venir lui mordre le cou et le lui suçoter. Malfoy continuait de gémir, son brun lui faisait trop bien pour pouvoir se retenir. Potty descendit sa bouche petit à petit, léchant et embrassant son corps avant d'arriver à l'élastique du Boxer. Il enleva le sous-vêtement et mit sa bouche au niveau de l'entre-jambe de l'autre. Harry passa un coup de langue sur le gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Le plus grand eut un léger sursaut, où son Potter avait appris à faire ça ? Il était si doué de sa bouche et sa langue. Draco agrippa les draps avec force, bougeant doucement les hanches pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la bouche chaude et délicieuse de son partenaire. Ce dernier lui suçait la queue avec avidité et insistance, il enroulait sa langue autour de la verge gonflé et bougé la bouche avec sensualité, arrachant des gémissements plus fort de la part de Malfoy. Ce dernier avait agrippé, à présent les cheveux brun, lui demandant par ce geste, plus. Mais au bout d'un moment, Draco ne put se retenir et se vida dans la bouche de l'autre. Harry avala la semence d'un air dégoûté, ça n'avait pas bon goût. Malfoy reprit rapidement sa respiration puis ré-inversa les rôles, il se mit sur son survivant et ondula le bassin, l'excitant davantage. L'aristocrate enleva rapidement le boxer de son petit brun, ne pouvant plus attendre...il était impatient de le faire sien. Il frotta son sexe contre celui de Harry en gémissant. Il aimait cette sensation et avait encore plus envie de rentrer dans le corps de son compagnon.

Potter donna des coups de bassin à Malfoy pour lui montrer son impatience. Ce dernier se mit à sourire, il écarta les cuisses du brun et se plaça entre. Il caressa doucement de sa queue son intimité. Il monta ses doigts le long du corps de Harry avant de les mettre dans la bouche chaude qui avait accueilli son sexe précédemment. Il enleva ses doigts au bout de quelques minutes puis, il les fit glisser dans le dos de son Potty avant d'en insérer un dans l'antre chaude. Harry se crispa mais ne poussa aucun gémissement de douleur, alors, Draco en inséra un deuxième et se fut seulement à ce moment que le survivant poussa un petit cris de douleur. Le blond n'en rajouta pas et commença des mouvements de ciseaux dans le corps de l'autre. Après quelques minutes, le temps que Harry finit de poussait des mini cris de douleur et les changea en plaisir, Malfoy inséra un troisième doigt sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte. Draco le prépara à sa future entrée, lui éviter trop de douleurs. Quand il le jugea assez prêt, Le blond retira ses doigts, écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son Némésis et s'enfonça doucement en lui.

Potty ressentit une horrible douleurs lui briser le corps. Il avait mal à en crever mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer et serra les dents sous ce mal insupportable. Malfoy le remarqua et ralentit sa progression, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il attendit que son petit brun s'habitue à sa présence avant de faire de léger va-et-viens. Peu à peu, la douleur disparut pour laisser place au plaisir. Harry fit un mouvement sec du bassin, montrant à sa Némésis qu'il pouvait y aller franchement. Ce que fit Draco avec plaisir. Le jeune blond donna des coups de reins puissants et violents, s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de son homme...son amant. C'était décidé, Potter lui appartenait définitivement. Il aimait l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'antre de son Potty. Celui-ci hurlait de plaisir, Malfoy lui faisait un tel bien, jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de si bon, si intense. Il avait envie de le sentir encore plus loin en lui. Sur cette pensée, Harry passa ses jambes autour du bassin de Draco, appuyant sur ses fesses pour l'amener encore plus loin en lui. Malfoy poussait des soupirs rauque, il était émerveillé d'être à l'intérieur de son ennemi. Au bout d'un moment, Le blond se retira de Potter avant de renfoncer en lui brusquement, le faisant hurler de plaisir, un hurlement aiguë. Le blond comprit...il avait trouvé la prostate de son amant, il fit un sourire en coin et commença à marteler avec force et violence ce point orgasmique. Harry criait, hurlait son plaisir, il aimait la violence de Malfoy. Peut-être était-il maso ? Il ne le savait pas mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les coups de butoirs de Draco. Il aimait se faire défoncer le cul par le blond. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry n'en pouvant plus, se déversa entre leurs ventres. Draco se vida en lui, sentant les parois tendre se resserrer. Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leurs respirations pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Malfoy se retire et s'allonge à côté du brun.

Après cela, le temps reprit son cours. A la différence que Potter-Malfoy étaient devenu amant. Voldemort revint bien à la vie lors de la troisième tâche mais Draco ne rejoignit pas ses troupes et s'allia à l'ordre du Phénix. Hermione qui avait été présenté ses excuses à Harry, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, fut de nouveau compté comme sa meilleure amie. Ron et Ginny avait tout d'abord essayer de nuire à Draco et Harry mais ne voyant aucun changement, ils avaient fini par rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort... cette traîtrise avait rendu très triste Mrs Weasley. Les années avaient passées et Potter avait finalement gagné la guerre, causant de nombreux morts. Les personnes qui avaient péri furent beaucoup de Serpentard comme Grabbe et Goyle ainsi que Parkinson, des Griffondord comme Lavande, Parvatil, Ginny, Colin et Ron, il y avait aussi des Poussouffle et des Serdaigles. Lucius, MacNair, Nott père, Grabbe, Goyle et les Lestranges avaient été eux aussi tué. Dumby était bel et bien vivant ainsi que Severus, Sirius et Rémus. Severus et Sirius s'étaient réconcilier et formaient à présent un des plus beaux couple de poudlard. Rémus avait un enfant, malheureusement Tonk, la mère, avait péri. Hermione avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, Luna dans ceux de Neville, Dean dans ceux de Seamus et Théodore sortait avec les jumeaux Weasley...

Harry et Draco était devenu inséparable. Ils s'étaient marié et Potter attendait un enfant...ils étaient maintenant tous heureux.


End file.
